The One Sweet Sacrifice
by FlamingIce94
Summary: A songfic about Kai's battle with Brooklyn. The song is Sweet Sacrifice by Evanesence.


This is a songfic based on Kai's battle with Brooklyn. The song is Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the lyrics to Sweet Sacrifice!

**The One Sweet Sacrifice**

"OH AND KAI GOES DOWN AGAIN!" announced a stunned Jazzman.

"HOW CAN HE KEEP THIS UP?"

Pushing himself to his knees, Kai composed himself and stood back up.

I need to keep going he thought. I came back to beat this guy, and that is what I am going to do. Everyone thought I was crazy taking on Brooklyn again.

_It's true, we're all a little insane _

I had to though. If I can't beat Brooklyn, then I do not deserve another match against Tyson.

_but it's so clear _

This is it though. It's going to take everything I have to beat Brooklyn. I am not holding back.

_now that I'm unchained_

"DRANZER! ATTACK AND DON'T LET UP!"

I can't think about what happened last time. This is here and now, and I will **not **be defeated.

_fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time _

Using his hand to command Dranzer, Kai's blade hit Brooklyn's dead on, knocking it back. "You'll have to do better than that," shouts Brooklyn already countering. His black blade speeding towards Kai's.

"BAM!"

"Making such powerful contact, Brooklyn's blade has actually knocked Kai right into the stadium!" announced Jazzman.

_you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice _

Kai landed in a heap next to his wobbling blade. "Dranzer," he whispers, "I know I'm not a fool. This battle is what will finally separate me from Boris. I have to do this to prove to him I'm not his puppet."

_One day I'm gonna forget your name _

"To show him that no matter what he puts me through I will always overcome it. I'll come back even stronger each time."

_and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

"Please Dranzer, just hang in there a little longer. I know we can do this."_  
__fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time _

"Well Kai looks like you're finished," said Brooklyn. Going in for the final attack his blade hits Dranzer dead on only to be knocked back.

"WHAT!" Looking over towards Kai, he sees the answer as to what happened. Slowly rising to his feet, the blue haired teen's eyes are filled with a burning flame indicating the power he still possesses.

"What's wrong Brooklyn? You thought I would actually fall to you?" Kai said with a smirk. "Well here's some info. I will NOT lose this battle, and I will show you and everyone in this stadium the power that I possess." Eyes turning into slits, Kai tries to be on the offensive again.

"Dranzer! BLAZING GIGS!"

A wave of fire hits Brooklyn's blade actually making it start to wobble.

"What! Impossible!" exclaimed Brooklyn. "There's no way you'll beat me." Finished with playing around, he turns to his bitbeast.

"Zeus! King of Darkness attack!"

Knowing what's about to come Kai tries to block the attack, but it's to no avail. Trying to steady himself, he becomes surrounded in a sea of darkness.

_you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice. _

"No," Kai thought. "Not again. This darkness it's suffocating. I tried to finish this before this attack, but it was useless. Everything is so cold and numb, and I can't even feel Dranzer anymore. I've tried so hard to win this fight, but I've failed." _  
__[I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
rase the silence  
erase my life _

Then as suddenly as the attack came, the hopelessness left him. "No. I won't lose. I'm not fighting just for me, but for my teammates also. They have stood by me for the last three years, and I at least owe them a win."_  
our burning ashes  
blacken the day  
a world of nothingness  
blow me away _

"DRANZER!" Eyes opening from the dark, burning flames are revived.

_do you wonder why you hate? _

"DRANZER! ONE LAST TIME! BLAZING GIGS TURBO!" A fiery inferno of flames burst towards Brooklyn's blade, and for the first time fear could be seen in his eyes. The temperature was rising so fast and hot that even the crowd had to shield themselves. Finally the smoke started to clear and only a phoenix and her master remained.

"And Kai wins!" announces Jazzman._  
are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? _

With the crowd roaring, Kai took one last look around, caught his blade in his hand, and for the first time allowed himself to stand in the glory. His body ached with pain, but he had done it. Looking up towards the spectators box, the expression on Boris's face told him he had won not only the battle, but he had proved his worth. Walking back towards his team, he felt the last of his adrenaline leave him and he started to fall forward. He didn't need to worry though because his ever loyal teammates were there to catch him. Composing himself, he faced their jubilant faces.

"Kai that was the best battle ever," said Max.

"Once I beat BEGA Kai, I want a battle just you and me, okay buddy?" asked Tyson. Nodding his head despite knowing it wouldn't happen, Kai assured his friends he was okay and then walked out of the stadium._  
you poor sweet innocent thing _

Once outside in the dim lights, the crowd's cheers were muffled. Using the wall for support, Kai's vision became blurry. Dropping to his knees, Dranzer's blade fell beside him.

"Dranzer," he whispered. "You've stuck by me through everything. The abbey, my grandfather, and countless battles. And this last battle, you held out the whole time. You helped me till the end, and now you're finally free.

As if hearing its release, the demolished blue blade started to crack and then shattered into a million pieces. Feeling the warm presence of his faithful phoenix leave him, Kai let a lone, silent tear fall.

_dry your eyes and testify _

"Thank you Dranzer. For everything."_  
you know you live to break me- don't deny _

Feeling the last of his strength leave him, he finally succumbed to the darkness, with nobody knowing about the great sacrifice he had just made._  
sweet sacrifice _

* * *

Well I hope you all liked! 

Please review!_  
_


End file.
